


3am Dick Pics

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Human, AU-Modern, Background Destiel, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fluffy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sabriel - Freeform, Silly, Size Kink, Smutty, Sorry Not Sorry, a little bit cliche, author doesn't know how to tag, but in a good way, first in fandom, idk why, laughing during sex, new to fandom, porn will be in the second chapter, seriously I made Gabriel way smaller than he actually is, size difference kink, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt fill from tumblr:<br/>my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> Oh man, I"m so totally new to this fandom and I wanted to write and I got this prompt and it was too cute.... anyway, this is totally not a bribe for greymichaela's giveaway on tumblr. Unless... it works???  
> First chapter is setup and fluff, seocnd chapter will be all porn and hopefully completed for a contribution to sabriel sunday.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to block out the frankly terrifying sound of his brother banging his boyfriend in the next room.  He could hear the headboard hit the wall, the bedsprings squeak and the deep, throaty moans of Dean and Cas and it was scarring him for life, really.

 

He grabbed his phone and his (not good enough at) noise cancelling headphones and cranked up music as he scrolled through his Facebook feed for something to put him to sleep.  He rolled his eyes at all of the phony, holier-than-thou posts of his “friends”, wishing not for the first time that he could unfriend some of them, or at least get off facebook totally, but alas, he had to play nice.

 

He got a private message from his boss and clicked over, already knowing that it was going to be some drunken, rambling plea for him to come to the Halloween party she was throwing and meet her older brother, who was “just perfect for him”.

 

He was not wrong at all. The spelling mistakes alone hurt his eyes this late at night.

 

**_SAM!!!!!!!! I’m not gonna leave you alone till you promise that youll come to the party and meet my borther. Seriously, dude, the two of you are like totes perfect for each other.  I have liek 10 days to make you come. YOu can totes bring your bro too, and he can bvring his boyfriend, just you all gotta come, kay? See you tomorrw!_ **

 

He sighed and rolled onto his other side, thinking.  It’s not like he had people banging down his door for a relationship, what could it hurt to meet the guy? ON the other hand, this will be the fourth meeting that Hannah had set up for them, and it would be the first for the guy to actually show.

 

It didn’t help that Sam was more than a little hung up on a one night, summer hookup that still sent him dick pics when he was lonely and horny in the middle of the night. It was, without a doubt, the prettiest, most tasty dick Sam had ever had the pleasure of being with.  The guy it had been attached too wasn’t so bad either, if a little cocky and really short.  If he recalled though, they’d both kinda liked the almost a foot height difference.

 

They’d done a few things that Sam had only thought possible in porn.

 

With a smile on his face and that thought in his head, Sam sent a text to “Peter”. If you can’t beat them, join them, he thought as he got a pic in response and slid his hand into the waistband of his sweats, his cock already chubbing up in memory.

 

\---------------------

The next week at work was hell, Hannah taking every chance she got to pester him about the stupid costume party and meeting her brother Gabe. Finally, he gave in, knowing that he was going to drag Dean and Cas with him no matter what so that when Gabe stood him up (a-fucking-gain) he wouldn’t have to go home alone.

 

No, he would have his drunk brother and boyfriend probably drooling all over each other in the backseat of the car as he stayed sober enough to drive home. Sounds like so much fun. He couldn’t wait.

 

He broached the subject with Cas first, knowing that the man who was way too good for his brother would be happy to “convince” Dean to go with them. Sam didn’t want to know and really didn’t want to be home when that happened.  He reluctantly made plans with Cas to head to the costume shop, knowing in his heart that it was going to end badly for him.

 

There was one costume left in his size and Cas thought it was perfect. Sam grumbled and pouted and gave him the “puppy dog eyes of doom” and even tried bitchface number 37, but all to no avail. The costume fit, Cas liked it and even threatened to rent it himself if Sam didn’t, which was what pushed Sam over the edge into renting it.

 

“Fine, but it’s gonna look stupid...I mean it’s meant to go as part of a group costume.” Sam pouted as he handed over money for the rental,turning to look at Cas who was making a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

 

Cas was holding up two costumes that paired together, and went with Sam’s. Dean was going to hate it; it was perfect.  He and Cas grinned at each other as Sam took his bagged costume and Cas stepped up to the counter.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Hell no. No Freaking way, Cas. I’m NOT wearing that!”  Dean shouted through the wall as Sam struggled into his costume. He was going to have to leave the safety of his room in order to get it zipped all the way, he couldn’t bend his arms the right way to reach.

 

Though, broken arms were looking like an attractive alternative to this party and being stood up. Again. WHile Dean and Cas either watched with pity or ignored him to make out in public, neither one appealing to Sam in anyway.  He sighed and slumped down on his bed, just in time to hear Dean’s reply to whatever Cas had said.

 

“YOU’RE not leaving the house in that either! YOu wanna play dress up we will stay right here but-” The rest of the sentence was cut off and Sam heard nothing but silence for a moment followed by Dean’s deep moaning and a thud against the wall.  Sam rolled his eyes and marched up to the wall in question, slamming on it with his hand.

 

“We leave in fifteen minutes you two, dressed or not I will drag you both there myself!” He shouted at the wall in frustration.  He slumped back down onto the bed and put his head in his hands, running his hands into his hair and scratching at his scalp to calm himself down.  He really didn’t want to go.

 

Thirty minutes later saw Chewbacca, Jedi Luke Skywalker and Slave Princess Leia walking into Sam’s work party.  Cas was a really pretty Leia, for a guy with stubble, but Dean was still grumbling and trying to explain to his sheltered boyfriend that Luke and Leia were brother and sister and therefore it was not an appropriate couples costume.  Cas smiled, flashed his leg and walked towards the drinks table, Dean trailing after him like a puppy.  Sam laughed at them as his eyes scanned the party for his boss; he wanted to get the “oh, he cancelled at the last minute” rejection over with early.

 

Finally he spotted Hannah, dressed as a Charlie’s Angel, talking to none other than a very short Han Solo.  Sam grabbed his courage and gave his best Chewbacca growl as he walked over towards them, two sets of eyes turning in his direction, causing him to stop short.

 

He knew both of those sets of eyes, not just Hannah’s.  He felt the smile drop off his face as he stared into the honeyed-whiskey eyes of none other than “3am dick pic Peter”.  Being face to face with the man after so long, Sam forgot how to act like a functioning adult, merely staring and feeling sweat bead up on his neck and back underneath his heavy costume.

 

Hannah was looking back and forth between them as they stared at each other.  She stepped forward and put her hand on Sam’s forearm, tugging him close enough so that the three of them could speak and be heard.

 

“Sam, great costume. Looks like fate, cause this is my brother Gabe, the one I’ve been telling you about! I mean, how funny is it that he came as Han Solo and you came as Chewie? I’m gonna go get a drink, you two...get to know each other or something.”  Hannah mumbled as she awkwardly backed away from the two who were still just staring at each other.

 

“I thought your name was Peter?”  Sam finally asked, having found his voice. He felt like he should be angry, somehow, but he was really just excited. And horny, definitely horny. It had been months since he’d been in the same room as the delicious dick from his fantasies and he was thinking about almost nothing else.

 

Gabe shyly ran a hand over the back of his neck, ducking his head and hiding his gorgeous eyes and smile from Sam.  Without thinking Sam reached out and tilted his head back up so that he could keep looking into those mesmerizing eyes.

 

“Yeah, well, sometimes I don’t really wanna give out my real name. I mean, drunken party hook-ups? Not always the best ideas the morning after.  When you kept texting, asking for pics I shouldve said something but my annoying kid sister had been trying to set me up with this guy who works for her and it’s taken a lot of effort to avoid him for so long. She’s persistent. Course…. now that I know it’s you I'm kinda kicking myself for wasting the time.”  Gabe rambled on and on, his mischievous grin coming back onto his face by the end of his ramble as he looked Sam over from top to bottom.

 

Sam felt his cheeks flush as a wave of heat swept through him.  He wished he wasn’t wearing the stupid costume. Gabe’s eyes lit up delightedly and Sam flushed even deeper when he realized that he was so flustered he’d actually voiced that thought.

 

“That can be arranged Sam-bacca.” Gabe said with the most adorablesexywannakissit smirk on his lips. Sam can’t help it, he leans down into Gabe’s space and presses his lips to Gabe’s.  Gabe tastes like caramel apples and sin and Sam has to force himself not to pick the smaller man up and caveman him out of the party.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam frantically scans the party for Cas and Dean,shouldn’t be too hard to spot a man dressed as princess Leia, but there are suddenly more people in the small house than he’d thought. Luckily, being nearly a foot taller than most people gives him an advantage in a crowd and he spots them on the makeshift dance floor in the living room; doing something that looks more like sex than it does dancing.

He shivers unpleasantly as he makes his way over, Gabe’s hand clutched in his own. Gabe gives a low whistle when he spots Luke and Leia making out and Sam stops dead to turn an raise an eyebrow at him.

“What Sam, your brother and his boyfriend are hot!” Gabe says defensively and Sam shakes his head in disgust as he reaches out to shake Dean’s shoulder.

Dean slowly pulls away from sucking face with Cas and blinks his eyes open at Sam’s fantic face. He tilts his head to get a glimpse of Han Solo behind him before his eyes dart back up to Sam’s and they communicate as they always have;silently and instantly. Dean nods his head in approval and gives him a “go get ‘em tiger” smile before the pulls Cas back to him and they turn away.

Sam grips Gabe’s hand tighter and drags him out of the house, not even sure that he is going to last the short drive back to their house. He absently wonders just how mad Dean will be if he fucks Gabe in the back of the impala. One look at Gabe’s dirty smile and Sam doesn’t really care about that anymore.

“Chewie, I think I got a better idea than whatever is rolling around in that giant skull of yours right now.” Gabe spoke up and Sam’s head whipped around to see a set of unfamiliar car keys and a hotel key card.

“Who-where-when?” Sam tries to ask three questions at once but Gabe just presses himself up against Sam’s front and rolls his body until Sam has totally lost the plot other than “get naked”. SAm curls down into Gabe and wraps his arms around the other man, lifting him into the air and pressing their lips together.

They each moan when Gabe traces his tongue along the seam of Sam’s lips, asking them to part and let him in and Sam does, without hesitation. Sam’s big hands cup Gabe’s perfect cheeks as Gabe hitches his legs up and wraps them tight around Sam’s waist. 

“Fuck.” Sam breathes into the air, pulling his head back from the consuming kiss. Gabe’s lips have not left his skin, trailing down the side of Sam’s jaw and ripping at the collar of his hairy costume to get at his sweaty neck. Sam slammed them up against the impala, being the closest car and Gabe grunted into his skin unpleasantly causing Sam to pull away quickly and make sure that the smaller man was okay.

“It’s all good Samsquatch. Little rough don’t bother me none, don’t you remember?” Gabe husked into the fuzzy shoulder of Sam’s costume, a huge smile on his face at the hard, hot line of Sam’s cock on his stomach. Sam asked him for dick pics for months after their one night stand, and Gabe had always obliged hoping to get one in return.

Sam was bigger than most porn stars and it made Gabe’s entire body throb with desire. He wiggled his hips, loving the feel of Sam between his legs and the groan that the taller man let out into the cold air. Gabe fumbled for the door locks on his key-fob and heard his car beep in response.

“That-a-way Chewie, step on it.” He mouthed into the soft skin under Sam’s chin. Gabe was horrified at the whimper he let out when Sam put him back down on the ground, but when he looked up at Sam’s overwhelmed face, he took a deep breath and tried to control himself. He did not want to have sex with Sam on his sister’s front lawn.

The ride to Gabe’s hotel was a total blur for Sam, other than the discomfort of his knees being up near his ears in the front seat of Gabe’s hybrid car. Even after pushing the seat as far back as it would go, he still didn’t have enough room. It was made bearable by Gabe’s flushed face and the hot, darting glances he kept giving Sam as he broke the speed limit.

As soon as the car stopped, Sam was halfway out of the tiny car, groaning at the feeling of his legs stretching out. Gabe took a flying jump and landed back in Sam’s arms, legs back where they belonged around Sam’s waist as he whispered hotly in Sam’s ear, “Penthouse, GO”.

Sam’s long legs flew as he ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, his ardour making the relatively short elevator ride feel as though it took an hour. Finally the door chimed and Chewbacca carried Han Solo off the elevator and into the penthouse suite, slamming the door behind them.

Sam dumped Gabe on the king-sized bed and frantically scrabbled at the zipper of his costume, beyond eager to get it off. He chewed on his bottom lip and refused to look up at Gabe, who was disrobing just as fast, knowing that it would set him off to coming, untouched, inside the rented costume.

“C’mon gigantor. We got all night but I can think of so many better ways to spend it than watching you take off your costume.” Gabe groaned from the bed. SAm darted a glance up at the sound of Gabe’s voice and immediately squeezed his eyes shut at the image that assaulted him.

Gabe was fully naked and stretched across the bed looking like sin itself. All that pale, milky skin and the playful smile, and the long-fingered hand stroking away at the pretty, leaking cock that invaded Sam’s dreams. It was too much and he felt his cock twitch painfully. SAm fell forward, his knees just catching the edge of the bed and fell onto his face between Gabe’s naked, spread legs.

“Chewie fall down, go boom?” Gabe asked laughingly as he scooted down the bed, beginning to feel the heat of Sam’s body on his naked skin. 

In answer, Sam turned his head to the side and opened his mouth, his lips and tongue dragging along the skin of Gabe’s inner knee and halfway up his thigh. SAm stretched his neck as far he he could, nosing along the soft skin of the inside of Gabe’s thigh, mouthing and licking all the way up to his balls as Gabe leaned over his head and reached for the zipper on the back of his costume.

Sam exhaled across the crease of Gabe’s hip and watched, transfixed, as Gabe fell back onto the bed giggling. He’d never known the gorgeous man was ticklish. He filed the information away as he yanked and pulled at his costume, groaning as his sweaty skin was finally exposed to the cool air and Gabe’s gaze.

“Damn Sammy, you worked out a bit since we were last naked together. Bring that six-pack over here, I’m thirsty.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the terrible line even as he did what was asked. He kneed over Gabe, his legs on the outside of Gabe’s hips, his heavy, drooling cock hanging down over Gabe’s stomach. 

Gabe pressed himself forwards and ran the tip of his tongue over the defined lines of Sam’s stomach, outlining the muscles and loving the way they twitched under this talented tongue. The wet head of Sam’s cock hit the underside of his chin and, with a flash of amber eyes and a smile, he turned his head and sucked it half way down his throat, fisting the rest of the impressive length.

“Holy fuck.” Sam breathes as he looked down at the top of Gabe’s bobbing head. He could barely believe how much he’d taken in one swallow, loving the way the head of his cock rubbed between his soft palate and tongue. Gabe’s free hand found it’s way to Sam’s tightly drawn up balls and Sam only had a second to wish for more stamina before Gabe’s fingers were pressing behind his balls and Sam was shooting his load down Gabe’s throat.

Gabe swallowed most of it, letting a dribble come out of the corner of his lips and trail down his chin. Sam weakly grabbed his face in his large hands and cleaned it up before pressing his tongue between those talented lips and tasting himself on Gabe’s tongue.

Sam flipped them over, an easy feat even in his post-orgasm stupor due to their size differences, and palmed Gabe’s ass before pulling back out of the kiss and getting gabe to open those pretty, whiskey colored eyes.

“What do you want? You want my mouth? I dream about how good your cock tasted. You want my hands? My big hands around your pretty, pink cock, stroking till you come? What do you want? You can have anything?” Sam’s voice was like gravel from the way he’d been heaving in breaths ever since he’d seen Gabe and Gabe liked it.

Unable to make a decision, Gabe mindlessly thrust his hips, his cock rubbing up against the defined muscles he’d just been licking, the barely-there friction, Sam’s voice and Sam’s eyes just enough to send him over the edge. He came all over Sam’s stomach, as Sam pressed his head backwards into the pillow and arched his back, displaying his torso covered in come, sweat and saliva.

Gabe groaned and fell forward, his head naturally tucking in under Sam’s chin, his lips resting next to the interesting tattoo on Sam’s chest that he still needed to ask about. He pressed a soft kiss there and absently thought about cleaning them up before they fell asleep and stuck together, but Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe’s back and twisted their legs together and Gabe closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

In the morning, they would talk and figure out what, if anything, they were going to do about the attraction between them. They would sit and have overly-sweetened coffee (Gabe) and decaf tea (Sam) while looney tunes played on the tv in the background. They would fight over whether Lucky Charms (Sam) or Cocoa Puffs (Gabe) were better while they stared at each other’s naked bodies and geared up for another round of “mess the bedsheets”.

But that was all for the morning. Sam put out heat like a fire and Gabe was comfy, curled around him like a limpet. He let the (shockingly cute) soft snores coming from Sam’s swollen mouth and the reassuring thud of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, this got pretty much away from me. BUT, it's still Sunday where I am, so it still counts for Sabriel Sunday. Sorry about the tense changes, I'm working on that but I know I didn't catch them all. Beta read by only myself....

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me know!! KUdos and comments are pie and we all know that pie=love!!!!


End file.
